Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to converting digital information to analog information and vice versa. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact architecture, suitable for use in semiconductor technology to implement a robust monotonic algorithmic digital-to-analog converter and a corresponding successive approximation analog-to-digital converter.